Trapped in the World of Subspace
by xXRikaWitchOfMiraclesXx
Summary: We all know about the Smashers' stories in Brawl, but what about everyone hit by the bombs? What went on through their minds? HIATUS
1. OC FORM

OC FORM:

Name:

Age:

Appearance:

Species:

Gender:

Location(as to where they were sucked into the subspace):

Personality:

Hope Level:

Weapons(if possible):

Powers(if possible):

Relationships(family, friends and/or lovers):

EXAMPLE:

Name: *Unnamed*

Age: 15

Species: Human

Appearance: Green T-shirt, thick black jacket, unzipped, regular pair of jeans, Black vans shoes. Has black glasses, but rarely wears them

Gender: Male

Location(as to where they were sucked into the subspace): Smash Arena

Personality: Loud, often tells jokes, honest and is very friendly, but makes fun of his friends a lot. Will often prank friends and others. Can be angered easily.

Hope Level: Determined

Weapons(if possible): Uses a skateboard to fend off small enemies and uses for speed. Knows Karate.

Powers(if possible): Can create psychic energy to protect him, but limited to Hope Level

Relationships(family, friends and/or lovers): Rika Itsu (Friend/Lover), Nitro (younger brother)

Notes: The Hope Level is how determined a character is to escape subspace over time. If they want to escape, then Determined. If they think they'll simply die in the subspace, then Doomed.

Powers are given to the overly determined by a mysterious figure in the form of a ball of light. Is Tabuu's former enemy and is incredibly weakened, so relies on the Members of Light (main OCs in the story)

If you're still confused, please PM me.


	2. Day 1: Enter The Subspace

**Day 1: Enter the Subspace**

"Yeah!"

"Go, Mario!"

"No, Kirby for the win!"

"Go, go, Mario!"

"And the winner is…! Mario!" The loud, unseen announcer said. I laughed. I knew Mario would win from the start.

"Wha-? No, I knew for sure that Kirby would win," a man in front of me said.

"Well, looks like you were wrong. Pay up," his friend said. I smiled.

Everyone seemed to cheer endlessly. Mario revived Kirby and the two shook hands... Well, Mario's hand and whatever Kirby has.

Suddenly, there was a large rumbling noise. Dark red and grey clouds suddenly appeared above the arena. I gasped and several other people screamed or also gasped around me.

"Wha… what's going on?" I asked myself. I looked and saw that a large ship was coming with the large clouds. Something emerged from it. Strange purple and black… smoke? I couldn't tell.

As I tried to figure out what was going on, more people around me screamed and some even started running. The two men in front of me were discussing something about how maybe this was just a show or something. If it was, I wanted to see it.

The two princesses, Peach and Zelda, went down to the main arena and stood by Mario and Kirby. The smoke, or whatever, transformed into weird little robots. They attacked the Smashers. Several people seemed to take note of this and some ran back to their seats. Others started cheering.

After a bit of time, the four Smashers got rid of all the strange robots. Maybe this _was_ all just a show.

"What IS that?" A woman yelled. I stared back at the airship. Something else seemed to be emerging from it. What was it, a man? Another one of those robots?

It seemed to be carrying something. Oh my goddesses. It was a bomb. A bomb!

Without thinking, I had yelled that. Oh great. More people started screaming, and this time, even the two men got up and ran. I waited for a few people ahead of me to leave before standing up. I was walking a bit slowly to see what was happening.

Mario had run up to the bomb, but a cannon had come out of nowhere and hit him. He was sent flying!

"Hey, move i-" A man behind me was going to yell at me to move, but he noticed Mario flying, too.

"What in the-?" He said, but was cut short by a loud roar. I turned and saw a large Petey Piranha plant with two cages for hands. Inside the cages were… Princess Peach and Princess Zelda? Kirby fought with all his might to free the princesses. Everyone cheered for him, no one going to help. I desperately wanted to help poor Kirby, but I can't fight. Besides, I'm also trapped between all these people. With nothing else to do, I cheered the pink Star Warrior on.

"Go Kirby!"

"You can do it Kirby!"

"Free the Princesses, Kirby!"

After a strong hit, there was a large explosion. I shielded my eyes. I squinted and saw Kirby and Princess Peach land safely from the explosion. Zelda was stuck under her cage…!

There was a loud noise, and Wario appeared on the stage, holding a large gun of some sort. It was aimed toward Kirby and Peach, but Wario saw Zelda struggling to free herself from the cage and redirected his weapon at her.

He fired.

Before my eyes, the fair Princess of Hyrule was turned into a trophy and taken. Kirby and Peach ran after Wario, but suddenly everyone remembered the bomb and started running again. I was almost trampled to death! There was a loud boom as the bomb exploded. When I was hit, the pain was unbearable. It felt like every cell in my body was exploding, one by one, tearing me apart. It was like that one theory, spaghettification. But… why that? I screamed in agony as my life was slipping away from me. The pain started going away… was this death?

And that's how I entered the Subspace.


	3. Day 2: A Location

Day 2: A Location

I woke up to a nasty mean migraine. My veins were pulsing and my entire body ached. I tried to open my eyes, but my eyelids were so heavy from what seemed like no rest. I sat up, my body extremely sore, and tried to figure out where I was.

Everything was the same purple and black smoke from those robots that attacked the Smashers. Even the floor was that same dark, pulsing color. It actually didn't even look like there was a floor, but I was definitely sitting on something solid.

I heard what sounded like a groan. I turned and saw I wasn't alone. People from the Smash Arena were here, too. I saw the man who tried to yell at me, the two gamblers, and even some pokémon.

Wait… the Arena… the bomb! Were we dead? No, we couldn't be! I'm not sure how to explain this, but I'm sure your entire body wouldn't be in pain if you died! Or unless you were sent to Hell… This place was just so…

"Mommy, where is this place?"

"What happened?"

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"If it is, it's horrible. I might start hating the Smashers."

"Well, it seems you've all woken up." Everyone turned to the owner of the voice: a large, blue, holographic figure of a man. He had blue… skin, and spoke in a trance-like voice.

"I see that you must all be confused, am I correct?" It asked.

"Yeah, you're correct! Where the hell are we?" A hedgehog asked. It looked angry.

"You're in Subspace, and you're here to work for me," the figure said.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Work… like as slaves?"

"No, you have it wrong. I'm here to make a proposition: you all want to get out of here and be with your families and friends again, yes?"

Almost everyone shouted, and I also yelled 'yes' as a response. My little brother, Nitro, has been really sick this past week. He wanted to come with me to see the fight today, I even bought an extra ticket. But then my parents said he was just too sick to go today, so I gave the ticket to a girl who had lost her ticket. Back to the story.

"Well, if you wish to see them, you must join forces with me."

"For what?" I asked bitterly.

"Silly boy," he said. I growled. I hated being called 'naïve' 'silly' or 'stupid' or anything that referred to me as a child. Yeah, I'm 14, but I've seen more things than a grown man probably has.

"If I told you, you wouldn't want to join me."

"Yeah, but if you didn't tell us, we still wouldn't want to," the girl who had lost her ticket said.

"Hmph, fine. I'll tell you. I plan on conquering the World of Trophies," the hologram said. Of course, the expected reaction occurred. People gasped and shouted. My hate for this _thing_ grew with each word he said.

"Yes, yes, yell all you want, but a bunch of you petty humans won't be able to convince me to stop my plan," he said with a wave of his hand. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Tabuu," he added.

"Well, Tabuu, I think your plan is a load of crap," one man said.

"Ha, what boldness. Because of this, I think your friends will be the first to suffer… Hmm, what's your name? Oh, yes… William? Was it? " Tabuu said in a menacing voice. The man named William looked very angry.

"How do you expect people to follow you if you just said this?" One boy said. He looked older than me, so I guess I shouldn't call him that.

"Well, you want to see these people dearly, right? I can also force a few of you. I think I might choose the few of you who have outbursted."

"This is no time to be doing dome sort of sick joke. Just let us go home," A girl said. She looked sad.

"Home? Don't you see the beauty of my plan? Once I plant all of my Subspace Bombs, all the worlds will be joined together! That way you won't have to worry about taking such drastic measures to travel! And to think, I've been doing this all for you ungrateful life forms!"

"I… I think he's right," one man said. He looked around the age of 20 or so.

"What? You're agreeing with him?" A woman next to him said.

"Yes, I mean, he's simply combining the worlds, that's all," the man said.

"You're kidding me! Do you not realize how chaotic that'd be?"

"How chaotic would it be?"

"People would get lost in the other worlds, creatures would attack and no one from that world would know how to control them, and even more, the time paradox would go crazy, what with the amount of time that travels in each world!"

"Yes, but those could be easily resolved."

"Easily resolved?"

"Look, I know you're concerned, Luna, but I want to see my family again," the man said, walking closer to Tabuu. The woman named Luna just stared at the man. Other people also went towards Tabuu, also wanting to see their loved ones.

"Yes, at least some of you have some sense," Tabuu said. Suddenly, it went dark. Really dark. Some people started screaming, but then a blinding white light came and there seemed to be… wind… blowing from wherever Tabuu was, and it was really strong, both the wind and the light.

And just like how quickly it appeared, it disappeared.

"You idiots," Luna said quietly. Everyone was shocked. And so was I. Those people didn't even have second thoughts about their choices. What I'm wondering is what will happen to them, and if there was any way for me to show them the errors of their ways.

For now, my attention was focused on one of the girls who had shouted at Tabuu. I went up to her. I just feel like something is… calling me towards her.

"You look tired," I said.

"Huh? Oh, hello. Yes, all this stuff Tabuu is saying is just so… stressful," she said.

"Why don't you and I sit down?" I asked.

"Uh… ok. This day couldn't possibly get any stranger, I guess."

There was something about her that I noticed back at the Arena, but I figured it was nothing. Now, my thoughts were growing stronger.

We walked some ways away from the hundreds, if not thousands of people from the Arena and sat down.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Well, this may sound a little strange, but how would you like to join me in finding a way to escape this hellhole?"

"… I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I know, I know. It sounds weird, but… I feel like something is telling me that we have to do this."

"Well, I'm down for it, but with only us two, we won't be able to accomplish anything…"

"Yeah, and that's why we need to convince more people to help us. I know we all want to escape."

"I… I guess you're right. I'm in… Hey, weren't you the guy that gave me that ticket earlier?"

"Was I? Too much stuff has happened that my memory's a little fuzzy."

"O-Oh… well, I think it was you. M-My name's Rika."

"My name's-"

Before I could answer, there was a loud noise. It sounded like screeching.

"Aah! What is that?" Rika said. She was covering her ears. The noise was so loud! What was it? I saw Rika suddenly looking even more tired than she already was. She suddenly put her arms down, and fell to the floor. I knelt down next to her.

"Rika, are you ok?" I asked. But… I started feeling drowsy too… So… sleepy… The noise faded away as I fell to the floor next to the girl named Rika.


	4. Day 3: Alliance

**Side Note: I decided to make everyone come from the Smash Arena. It's the only logical place that all the people (and creatures) could've come from, considering how thousand of people (and creatures) came to see the battle. I also started playing SSE again to try and take notes, but me and my cousin got way too caught up in it. It took me a while to realize that almost five bombs had already dropped because I was too busy rubbing in my cousin's face that Falco was cooler than Diddy ^^;**

… [Page Break]

**Day 3: Alliance**

"Hey… Hey, kid, are you alright?" a voice asked. Someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes. It was… a fox?

"Don't call me… a kid," I muttered. "What happened?" was the first thing I asked.

"We all passed out after we heard a loud noise. It was really weird," the fox said. "I'm Strawberry," she said.

"Hi," I said quickly. Wait… where was Rika? She wasn't anywhere near me.

"Hey, was there a girl here with dark brown hair in a ponytail? A-And wearing a blue and white checkered shirt with a red handkerchief?" I asked. I don't know why, but I felt really concerned about her.

"Oh, you mean Rika? She woke up a while ago. She went to wake up some other people," Strawberry said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, uh... Huh, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh, it doesn't matter," I said. I didn't want to be rude, but I needed to find Rika so we could talk about the alliance from earlier. I found her attempting to wake up a girl.

"Hey… wake up," she said, shaking the girl gently.

"… Huh? What happened?" the girl asked. She looked a little older than me and Rika, and had brown eyes, a lavender t-shirt, blue jeans and what looked like lavender converse. Her hair looked similar to Rika's, the fact that it was in a ponytail, at least, but it was light brown and her hair was split down the middle.

"We all passed out earlier. Are you ok?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Great… I'm Rika."

"I'm Felicity."

"Rika," I said, grabbing her arm.

"Uh, hey, what are you-?" I pulled Rika up and dragged her away from Felicity.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked.

"We need to talk," I said. Rika stared at me.

"About what?" she asked.

"Are we going to do this escape thing or not?"

"Yeah, I'm just trying to ask people if they want to help," Rika said sternly.

"You shouldn't go around telling everyone. Some people might want to join Tabuu," I said. Rika sighed.

"Well, can I ask Felicity? She seems pretty ok to me."

"Fine, but we can't reveal too much."

"Right," Rika said as she went back to Felicity.

"Are you planning to escape from here?" someone asked from behind me. I turned around and saw that William guy.

"Well… why do you want to know?" I asked, being cautious.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on joining Tabuu," William said.

"Hmph, I still don't trust you."

"Come on, what do you think I'll do? Go running off to Tabuu and tell him you're trying to escape? I would've done that long ago if I wanted to join him," William said.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Yes, I'm trying to find a way to escape, but I need a lot of people to help."

"Well, count me in."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Aw, thanks, man. I still need some more people…"

"I could help."

"Nah, it's cool. I think I can manage. Actually, I need to ask…" I looked around, searching for Strawberry_… Aha_! Found her! She was walking towards someone.

"See you later, Will," I said as I ran to Strawberry.

"Hey, Strawberry, wait up," I said as I ran up to her.

"Hm? Oh, it's you," she said. I got a better look at Strawberry now. She had blue fur, and her tail was white-tipped. And… she wasn't wearing any clothes… whatever, she was an animal.

"Hey, do you want to help me with something?" I asked her.

"Help with what?" Strawberry asked, giving me her attention.

"I'm looking for people to try and help escape from here. All those people that joined Tabuu, they'll be the last to get out."

"You have a point there. I'll join if you tell me your name," Strawberry asked. I sighed. What does she need to know my name for?

"What do you need to know my name for?" I asked.

"Well, could you at least tell me what it starts with?"

"I-It's one of the first letters in the alphabet. Now, will you join or not?"

"Wha-? Hey!"

"Will you join me or not?"

"Fine," Strawberry said, defeated.

"Good, I'll be back," I said, spinning on my heel. I think I have an idea… Maybe I should ask people to join all at once? It'd be faster and easier. Hmm… but it seems kind of… stupid. Whatever, I'll find out later.

Oh, I just noticed how hungry I am. I'm really hungry, actually. Is Tabuu gonna give us food? I hope so… Goddesses, I'm starving! My stomach's starting to rumble.

"Are you ok?" someone- or something - asked. I saw a strange-looking Pokémon.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Bisharp," the Pokémon said.

"Is that your Pokémon name?"

"Yes."

"You must be from that new region, Nova or something." I said. I'm too hungry to think.

"_U_nova," Bisharp corrected.

"Sorry. Ugh, I don't know about you, but I started to feel really hungry," I admitted.

"I can tell. You're stomach could probably be heard a mile away," Bisharp joked. I didn't laugh. "Sorry, I don't normally get hungry after a few days."

"Well, I have to go," I said as I walked around, looking for either Will or Rika. I needed to know if they were also feeling this sudden hunger. After a while, I saw Will talking to what looked like a cat thief from… uh, what was it? Oh! Oh, yeah, Dreamland.

"William," I called.

"Hey, what's up?" William asked.

"Are you feeling hungry?" I asked

"No, I feel thirsty," William said sarcastically. I glared at him. "Uh, yeah, I'm hungry. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to help me find Tabuu so we could ask if we could get food. We need to eventually, right? He wouldn't want us to starve, would he?"

"I'm not all too sure about that."

"Well, we at least have to try, right?"

"Yeah, fine. Do you have any idea where Tabuu is?"

"Well, no, but… It shouldn't be that hard, right?"

"Will… there's thousands of people here, all spread out and we have no idea how far this place goes."

"Maybe we should go exploring?"

"Can I get a friend of mine?"

"I really don't care, just as long as we get some food."

I sighed.

"Uh, can I come, too?" the thief thing asked. He (his voice was… deep for a Star Warrior) was about a foot tall, had blue fur and wore a green colored ninja suit. He was holding a sack… it looked like there were a lot of weirdly shaped items in there, but it's really none of my business.

"Sure. What's your name?" I asked him.

"I'm Snatch," he said. I just realized he was almost as small as Kirby.

"I'm-,"Before I could introduce myself, I heard someone calling me.

"Hey! Dude," the voice said. It was Rika.

"Hey," I said.

"I… I got a few people… to help. There was Felicity, and then a couple of girls named Cella and Artemis. I also got these two other people named Lys and Lucius," Rika said, panting.

"That's great! These two are William and Snatch," I said, introducing the two others. "This is Rika," I said, completing the introductions.

"And your name?" Rika and Snatch asked at the same time. William looked like he was about to say something, but stopped when Rika and Snatch asked. I groaned.

"What's up with everyone wanting to know my name? Look, we need to find Tabuu so we can get some food," I said, walking around.

"Uh… Dude? Tabuu's over there," William said, pointing to a dark red cloud in the opposite direction from where I was walking.

"H-How do you know?" I asked, starting to feel stupid.

"I can see Tabuu's light skin complexion. It's also… reflective?" Rika said, observing the cloud.

"Oh…" I said, feeling even stupider.

"How do you plan on getting there?" Snatch asked. Well, shoot.

"I… have no idea," I admitted. Will hit his forehead (I think he said it was called 'facepalming') at my statement.

"Well, maybe there's something there," Snatch suggested.

"Yeah, let's go check it out," Rika said.

"Hey! Rika," someone called before we could start heading towards Tabuu. It was a girl with icy blue eyes, black hair, skinny jeans and a hoodie. She also had what looked like friendship bracelets. Her hoodie sleeves were covering her wrists, so it was hard to tell. She was cute.

"Cella, hi. What's up?" Rika asked as Cella ran up to her.

"You left this pen back there so I brought it back," Cella said, handing Rika a silver colored pen.

"Ah, Cella, thank you so much," Rika said, her face covered in worry and shocked. She pocketed the pen. "I almost lost it! Thank you so much, really."

"It's no problem I thought it was something special to you, s-so I looked for you so I could return it," Cella said. She saw us all still facing where Tabuu's 'cloud' was and put two and two together. "Are you guys going somewhere?"

"Uh, yeah, b-but we really have to get going, though," I said. Why am I so tongue-tied?

"Oh! C-Can I come?" Cella asked, her eyes filled with excitement. I felt my face feeling hot as I stared at her.

"Yeah, of course you can come," William said, his stomach starting to growl. "But like this guy said, we _really_ need to get going."

"Ok, then we should go," Rika said. She pulled out the pen Cella gave her and started twisting it around in her hand. Cella smiled as she walked with Rika and I walked in front of our group.

… (Page Break)

"How far does this place go?" I complained. We were walking for what seemed like hours, and we still weren't anywhere near Tabuu.

"Stop complaining, shrimp," William said. I growled.

"Don't call me shrimp," I said angrily. I'm just… short for my age.

"Well, I don't know your name, so what else can I call you?" William retorted. Rika and Cella laughed at this. I blushed.

"Well, I'm still not telling you my name for that," I said as I stared ahead of me. I looked up to see where Tabuu's cloud was. It was still really far away.

"Ugh… you guys wait here," I said. I moved my backpack so I could pull my skateboard out. I'm glad I brought it.

"What are you going to do?" Snatch asked.

"I'm going to get there a little faster," I said, smiling. I hopped on my skateboard and started riding it. In only seconds, I was several feet away from the others. I was eventually pretty close to Tabuu's cloud thing and I didn't see any way to get to him. I groaned and decided to do what was best for my stomach.

"Tabuu!" I yelled loudly. I'm sure he heard me, because I saw some people turn their heads to see what that was, and they were much farther away from me. I didn't see anything coming from Tabuu, so I yelled his name again, louder and longer. I saw something coming towards me, but it wasn't Tabuu. It was one of the people who joined Tabuu.

"Master Tabuu is busy right now," a girl said. Her clothes were a light blue-ish color, but when she touched the ground, her clothes became brown. Weird. She had dark brown eyes and short dark brown hair. Her skin was pale and she had… a nose stud?

"Hey! I asked what the hell you wanted," she yelled.

"Uh, can I talk to Tabuu?" I asked.

"No," she said flatly.

"What? Why not?" I asked, starting to get angry at her.

"Master Tabuu is busy," she said.

"Well, why'd he send some short punk down here to tell me?" I said, now getting really pissed.

"The name's Kat, and for the last time, Tabuu's busy! Good day," she said, starting to "float" back to Tabuu.

"Hey! Wait," I said grabbing her leg.

"What are you? Get off," Kat said angrily, trying to kick me away, but I kept my grip. The cloud… it was a lot bigger now that I was closer. I looked down and saw Will, Snatch, Rika and Cella running to see what was happening to me, but they looked like ants from my view. Kat tried to kick me in the face, but I noticed in time.

"Let go!"

"Not until I see Tabuu!"

Suddenly, a white light came from the "cloud" and started to blind me, but I held on. We reached this area where Kat was able to stand on her two feet and kick me away. I opened my eyes and… what I saw… it changed my entire view of Tabuu…

Smashers were here, chained and with strange tubes coming out of them. I could only see a few Smashers like Mewtwo, Roy, Pichu, Dr. Mario, and Young Link. They looked pained.

"Wha… what is this?" I asked, horrified.

"Damn it," Kat muttered.

"Well, what's going on up here?"

"I know, it looks wrong, but Tabuu said to trust him," Kat said.

"How would this ever be right?"

"They're helping us. Tabuu said our power wasn't enough, so we decided to go out and ask Smashers for help. They didn't agree, and some of us… our anger got the better of and we attacked the Smashers," Kat said, but something was wrong.

"Wait, wait, what do you mean by 'we'?" I asked.

"The Chosen Followers," Kat said.

"Chosen Followers, what the hell?" I asked.

"That's what Tabuu has called us, because we chose to follow him. Tabuu said we were the only smart ones."

"That's the biggest load of _crap_ I've ever heard!"

Before Kat could say anything, a loud voice boomed across the room. "What's going on?" Tabuu asked.

"M-Master Tabuu! This intruder, he's seen too much," Kat said, standing up and pointing at me.

"Well, look who it is," Tabuu said in a creepy voice. "What do you think you're doing up here?"

"Look, Tabuu, please. I just want some food. We're all hungry down there," I pleaded.

"Food? You… you want food?" Tabuu asked, shocked. He started laughing. I growled. He's just continuing to make me sick.

"I'm serious! Tabuu, we need food. You can't just starve us!"

"Actually, I can."

"N-No… Tabuu, you… you can't do this! Wha… what's the point of trying to rule a world if you're just going to starve us and not give us any sleep?"

"I'm letting you sleep. I let off the Siren to get you all to rest."

"Of course you did that… the Siren? That just made everything worse! I had a nightmare where I was forced to live under a horrible ruler. Oh, wait, that's reality!"

"Tabuu, enough of this," one of Tabuu's followers said. "We should erase his memory already. He's seen far too much!"

"No… I have a better idea. Fine, I'll give you twits food, but not without a price," Tabuu said menacingly.

"Price?" I asked. Tabuu suddenly snapped his fingers, and I ended up feeling horrifying pain throughout my whole body.

"AHH!" I screamed. He was electrifying me! Ugh, it hurts! No… be brave… Tabuu noticed my resistance and made the electricity even powerful. I winced, but continued to resist. Suddenly, it stopped, but my body was still in so much pain. I fell to the ground, twitching and feeling jolts still running through my veins.

"If that's not enough…" Tabuu started. He snapped his fingers again, and my left arm started cringing up. Large streams of light came from Tabuu and cut through my arm. It didn't do any physical damage, as far as I could tell considering my jacket, but my arm… I can barely feel it! It feels almost broken!

"Heh, I think that's enough," Tabuu said. I cringed and grabbed my arm. I rolled up my jacket sleeve slowly so I didn't accidentally hurt my arm again and saw a small trickle of blood running down my shoulder.

"That was just a taste of what I do," Tabuu said. My eyes widened and my heart pounded faster. He was kidding!

"Come bugging me again and it'll be twice as bad. Now, go back to subspace with your precious food!" Tabuu said, snapping his fingers once more. I started falling back to 'Subspace' and I almost crashed if I hadn't tilted my body so I would land on my right arm. That was a bad idea. My head is pounding. Someone knelt by my side and someone else was saying something, but my vision was so blurry. I need to close my eyes for a bit… just a bit…

…

**Well, I tried to include as many OCs as I could. The three dots are my official page breaks if you see my other stories. Sorry if I forgot your OC. I'll include the rest in the next chapter. If you think something's wrong with your OC, please feel free to PM me. That's all.**

**WAIT! One more thing! When I put the "Lovers" and "Friends" part of the form, you guys all listed the Smashers… That's going to be a problem. The Members of Light (the main OCs in this fanfic) don't meet the Smashers until the near end, and even then they don't talk to the Smashers that much. That's my fault entirely. Forgive me.**

**(Smashers already taken: Link, Zelda, Mario, Peach, Fox, Kirby, Meta Knight, Sonic, Samus, Snake.)**

**I meant like your other OCs, but I'll let some OCs get with some Smashers.**

**List of Current Added OCs:**

**1 "Dude" or "Guy" (My unnamed OC ^^; Don't worry, his name will be revealed soon enough. Well, actually, who wants to know his name? I'll include it if you guys want) **

**2 Rika Itsu**

**3 Cella **

**5 Brett **

**6 Star Kazami **

**7 Eleanor J **

**8 Lys **

**9 Lucius **

**10 Mikee **

**11 William (Will) **

**12 Ayako Watanabe **

**13 Snatch **

**14 Bisharp **

**15 Strawberry (Straw) **

**16 Artemis Rico **

**17 Xirinku **

**18 Felicity **

**19 Kat**

**20 Botolo **

**21 Lilianti Senka **

**22 Luna Skye**

**23 Jason**

**You guys are killing me… Well, now that's all! Remember to review and NOTE: I am COMPLETELY OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS OR CRITIQUE on this story.**

**This is also a two-part chapter. The next is Rika's side of the story. This is only an experimental thing for now.**

**EDIT****: Sorry for the delay. Grades got in the way. The school year's almost over, thankfully.**

**~Wicked Witch of Miracles (reading **_**Wicked**_**. Good book.)**


	5. Author's Note

**Hello, readers! You're probably wondering why I haven't updated this in forever and I have a lot of reasons for that. One thing is that life has been very stressful lately, and I'm still trying to sort it all out. Another that most of you have probably noticed, I've been working on another story for a while now, and it drew my attention away from this. **

** I've also been working on my writing style, which some people have said has improved. I haven't had a good English teacher in years, really. Honestly, the teacher I had last school year barely taught us anything, only when important tests came up and it wasn't exactly for creative writing, just poems and books the class read.**

**Something else you all should know. Get those chairs, guns, tomatoes and other throwing objects ready. I might cancel this story. I'm not sure yet, but I had the plotline ready a long time ago in a notebook at school, but my mom accidentally threw it out, and I also lost the urge to write this. It might be because it'll be hard to put all the OCs in, but I know this story is dead right now. Whether it'll remain on hiatus or I end up deleting it, I won't be updating it for a while. **

** I might rewrite this story in the future, though. Once my writing has improved. But I might not accept OCs in the rewrite. With all the OCs, I don't know how I'll give them all enough time.**

**Another thing is that my own characters have changed; appearance-wise, personality-wise, you name it. So, again, I apologize to all of you. I know most of you will be angry and I don't blame you. Just try and understand that it's too much work to do right now. Hopefully, some of you will respect my decisions.**

Rika


End file.
